Dealing with Luke and James
by Truechemistry
Summary: Isabelle Fuentes falls for two different guys from two completely different backgrounds. One is in a gang and recently released from prison, while the other is top of his class good boy. Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Step One: Finding Out**

**Isabelle**

"Oh my God," I complained to my roommate Sarah, "can you believe my mom would just accept a new exchange student without asking me? I can't believe her!"

"Well how do you know it's a bad thing? You haven't even met the guy yet. Where did you say he was from again?" Sarah shot right back at me.

"I didn't. He's from Ohio, nothing interesting. His name is James and he's a senior just like us. He'll be here on Friday. Why does my dad have to go along with everything my mom says? He just said, 'It'll be good for the whole family.'"

"I guess we'll just have t wait and see then."

Alex and Brittany's daughter, Isabelle, had grown up in a very close-knit family. There were her parents, Alex and Brittany Fuentes, her aunts and uncles, Carlos and Kiara and Luis and Nikki, her four brothers, Paco, Sam, Adam, and AJ, and her cousins, which were too many to name. Brittany had decided many years ago to help out exchange students. They had enough money to do it, since they found a cure for Alzheimer's, and there family was stable enough as well. Sarah was the first exchange student. Alex and Brittany had adopted her when her parents died in a car accident, so she was as much a part of the family as the rest of them. After this, Brittany's plans for a new exchange student every year or so had changed, until now that is. James Scott was coming to Fairfield, Illinois from Cincinnati, Ohio. He was top of his class and looking to get into college in Illinois. If he could live in state, he would get lower tuition. Alex was not too happy about this student though. He didn't like the idea of a boy he didn't know living in the house with his only daughter. He eventually warmed up to the idea but only under special circumstances.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Step One: Finding Out**

**James**

Ok, so I just found out from my parents that I got accepted to a family in Fairfield, Illinois for the student exchange program. Yes yes I know, usually when you think of exchange programs you think of foreign students, not one from Ohio, but this one was different. Its basis was a different cause: to help students from different states get in-state college tuition versus out of state. You would live with the family long enough to become a resident of that state to lower college costs. I've had straight A's since middle school, when I decided to take school seriously. When I was younger I would do everything to avoid school. My mom got laid off from her job when I was in middle school and I saw first hand how not having a college degree made it hard to find a job. She couldn't find a job with a high enough salary to support my older siblings and I. I was the youngest of six, but always the most mature. I found this program, and it was going to ensure I didn't end up living in a horrible neighborhood, unable to take care of my family.

"Do you have everything packed baby?" My mom called to me.

"Yeah I have everything packed. I'm ready to leave if you are."

"My baby is all grown up! I'm going to miss you James. Your father would have been so proud of you. You go and work on those grades. Don't forget to keep your volunteer hours up. I hope to hear good things when I come to visit you in a few months."

"Ok mom, we need to go!" I said exasperated. There was no way I was going to miss my flight. The truth is I had been waiting to get out of this hell-hole. I wasn't going to go anywhere here. I planned on making my dream of becoming an architect come true.

The flight to Illinois was fairly short and when I got off the plane I soon found the Fuentes family. I was greeted by Mr. Fuentes, who insisted I call him Alex, and Mrs. Fuentes, who I eventually called Brittany. I knew they had six kids, which I thought would make me feel at home, but they were so different from my very own family. And damn, their daughter. I don't think I've seen anything more spectacular in my life. She was wearing a sundress that was hanging of one shoulder. She had long wavy black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes, the kind of eyes you can get lost in. God, what was I thinking, I knew that part of the program was you could not be romantically involved, they were suppose to be like family. But Isabelle Fuentes was so tempting. I had to keep myself in check. I then focused my attention on her four brothers, two older and two younger.

"So, here is our family." Alex Fuentes exclaimed, clearly noticing me observing his family. "Paco is our oldest, he's twenty, Sam is next in line, and he's nineteen. Then we have Isabelle, who is seventeen and completely off limits. Sarah is our adopted daughter, and is the same age as Isabelle. Adam is fifteen and AJ is thirteen. Sam goes to school at Duke, but is home for the summer. Paco has yet to decide what he wants to do, and takes up valuable space." Alex jeered at his oldest son. "But, just so you know, you're going to have to meet the rest of the family at some point. Us Mexicans have very large close families. Let's get you home and settled in."

That was probably the longest car ride I've ever taken, so it seemed. The Fuentes had a minivan, which Sarah, Isabelle, AJ and I all crammed into. Sam and Paco had their own cars, and Adam rode with Sam. I couldn't help but steal a few glances at Isabelle. It was mostly silent, with the exception of the rambling of AJ sitting next to me. The kid just wouldn't shut up. When we got to their huge ass house, I unpacked, and had a sit down talk with Alex, something about rules in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in the past several months. For those of you who read this, I really need tips. Tips on my writing, which I know is not the best, tips on plot, and tips on anything else you can think of that needs improvement. I do promise you that I have not given up on this story. Ever since school started, I've been so busy and just haven't had time. I have a time set aside now so I update weekly. **

**Step Two: Introductions**

Isabelle

Oh my God! To say I'm freaking out over seeing James for the first time is an

understatement. I half expected this guy to be some really obnoxious, annoying, die-hard mathematician. The other half of me kept hoping that he would be just like he is. Sarah and I had been up late last night trying to hear what mi papa was going over with James. My uncle Carlos had went over some "rules" when Dylan moved in with them. I do know that one of the rules was no dating his daughter; they've been dating for three years now. I imagine that there is still hope for the two of us then. I decided I had better get up and get ready for the day. I could smell my mom making breakfast downstairs and it was so inviting.

"Sarah? Sarah? SARAH!"

"What could you possibly need that warrants waking me up?"

"I need to know how I look before I go downstairs. James is down there and I need to make a good first impression. I also don't want be needy. Ever since Luke, well, I just don't have that much experience with guys and I don't want to ruin this."

"Izzy, you won't ruin this. Act natural but be slightly flirty. Also, try not to be clumsy. It can be a major turnoff. By the way, you look fine. Beautiful even.", Sarah laughed.

"OK, OK, got it."

"Now go and let me sleep!"

I finally got to the bottom of the stairs. It seemed like it took forever. James was sitting at the counter eating breakfast. Nobody else seemed to be around. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. I started off the morning by saying…

"Good morning."

"Good morning", he mumbled sleepily. Maybe this wasn't going to be the morning to get to know each other. I took my time getting my breakfast and sat down at the table. I slowly ate, just waiting for him to possibly say something else.

"Why did you sit all the way over there? Do you want to be alone? I mean, cuz if you do, that's fine. I just thought you could sit over here and we could maybe talk." OK, so that went as I had hoped. He seems just as nervous as me. I wonder why that is?

"No, I don't want to be alone, I just didn't want to bother you if you did, be alone that is. I know that my dad talked to you last night. I told him to go easy on you, you didn't come from the background that it seems to always be popping up in our family."

"It was fine. Your dad really cares about you. If you didn't know that already, well now you do. He just told me the curfew rules, the partying rules, things not to do, how things work around here, and…"

"And what?"

"It doesn't really matter. I mean it wasn't a big deal"

"No, really, if you don't want me to be tormented by this all day, then tell me. Please." Yes, I pulled the you-can't-resist-me smile I inherited from mi papa. It always works, without fail, to some degree.

"OK fine. Your dad went over dating rules with me. He told me that he didn't care who I dated, as long as they weren't trouble, and as long as they weren't you. Apparently Sarah's not off limits, I don't understand that."

"Sarah is biologically family. We took her in when her parents passed away. She's like a daughter to my parents, but sometimes, the rules just don't apply to her. I mean if you were interested in her, she's nice and funny."

"Listen I know we don't know a ton about each other yet and I do want to know more about you. Believe me. And I don't want to tell you this to scare you off. But I'm not interested in Sarah. I'm actually interested in you. I know, I know. You're probably scared off now. That was a little fast-paced…"

"Stop talking. Here's the thing since I first saw you, I was wondering if anything would happen. I knew that would be one of my dad's rules and I didn't know how you would take it. Here's the thing, you should follow my dad's rules, he's not one to mess with."

"Well, here's the thing, I'm willing to try this. But first, we have to slow it down and get to know each other."

"OK, sounds good."


End file.
